I Hurt If You Hurt
by freeasever18
Summary: He saw her everyday, wonder what would it be like to be with her. An unexpected event may give him the chance that he needs to show her how much he cares about her - AU


RobStar week: Day 2: High School

I hurt if you hurt?

She resembled the sun. He didn't know how to say it, well, he had always said it: he always talked about her, to the point where his friends Cy and Gar were almost tired of hearing about her, but it was just that no matter how much he described her, it wasn't perfect for him. He couldn't find the perfect way to say how perfect she was.

He said she was like the sun because she was warm: kind, friendly, always smiling and giving happiness to everyone around her; yet, she defended what was right when it was necessary, which made her protective and brave. There was nothing he didn't like about her, except for one thing: she was so utterly and ridiculously beautiful, in the inside as well as the outside, that he was just too shy to talk to her. Even her name gave him thrills down his spine: Kori, what an adorable, petite, and wonderful name she had. He had spent entire nights dreaming about talking to her, repeating her name over and over. Kori…

He had only seen her once, when he first entered Gotham Academy: she was carrying to many books and he was looking for his class, and, as expected, they both crashed. She quickly apologized, and said how sorry she was for being so clumsy. He said he didn't mind, and helped her gather her books. They both went for the same book, and their heads bumped into each other. It was then when they looked at each other in the eyes, and their whole world changed. The two of the felt overwhelmed, and blushed at being so close to each other. She collected the rest of her things and said his class was on the next flor, second door to the right, then she just said bye. And he never forgot her words, which were pronounced by the softest, most pink lips, and the sweetest yet most attractive voice he had ever heard.

She hadn't forgot him as well: the boy with the deep blue ocean eyes and black ebony hair. Her friends Raven, Jinx and Terra were always encouraging her to speak to him: they both went to the same math class, but never did she dare to even ask him for his a pencil. She had learned his name though: Richard, a noble, honorable and fitting name for him. She also knew his close friends called him Dick, although she didn't know if it was referring to him as an insult or if it somehow was derived from his actual name.

It wasn't till one afternoon when he was waiting for his ride to arrive when he remembered he had left his history book in his looker. When he was going to get it, he overheard something coming from the girl's locker room, and he recognized her voice, and her sobs, and the noise of her crying. Someone was making her feel bad, and that someone was going to pay.

-Why don't you go home? Ah, right, because you don't have any, you alien orange freak! Just look at you. Who would want to have you close? - Said an older punk from a higher class. Richard knew him, and the other two of his friends that were insulting Kori.

\- Yeah, at this point, her best choice is to leave school and become a hooker! - The others started laughing.

\- You better start practicing: C'mon, show us what you have under your shirt! - Richard heard how Kori fought against them, the tears probably were soaking her cheeks at this point

\- No, no, no, no, please, stop! Nooo! - Her sobbing didn't stop, and it was enough for him too.

He entered furiously and punched the firs idiot who was grabbing her by the wrists right on the face. –Leave her alone! Or else, face the consequences. - Dick had never spoke like that, but this time, he was really angry, and he wasn't planning on holding back.

He was sure he knocked the first guy, but one of the remaining two kicked him in the stomach and his head hit a wall, and after that, there was darkness. The next thing he could remember was Kori's face and her voice, and her hands stroking him. He raised his head and looked around him, surprising Kori.

\- Don't worry, you are safe. Those guys kicked you a bit and thought they had killed you, so they got scared and left. You're in the infirmary now. How are you feeling?

\- Me? I-I'm… my head hurts a bit, but I'm good, Kory- Richard didn't wanted to sound weak, not in front of her. – Other than that, everything's good. How did I get here?

\- I brought you in, with a little bit of help from your buttler, Alfred. He is waiting for us outside of school. If you are good, we should get going. He was really worried about you….How do you know my name?

Richard had to think fast. – We are on the same class, and your name is really unique, hard to forget! – Dick failed completely at sounding natural. – I'll get ready in a minute, but I got to ask, are you ok? What those guys said, it must have been harsh.- What Richard was mainly wondering was why did they said that to her, and Kori seemed to get what he thought, even though he hadn't said it.

\- I'm ok, it's not the first time they bother me. If you are asking on what their insults were based, it's just that…. - Kori had troubles admitting this part of her life, especially to a guy with the Wayne last name, a.k.a. the high class people- My mom is the school nurse, and my dad died when I was a kid in the war. She doesn't win much, so we are a bit poor. My sister left home when she could, and my baby brother was given in adoption. It's only me and my mother since them. Those guys bothered me because they are just bullies and had nothing better to do. – She finished her story, and he could see her eyes getting teary.

-I'm very sorry about everything that happened, and that those guys didn't get what they deserved. – Kori snorted a laugh.

\- I actually think that punch and that scare was a pretty good lesson for now. Do you mind if I ask you something…Richard, right? – He nodded – Why did you defended me? Nobody has ever done something like that for me before, and in this city, if you take care of someone… well, it's just really uncommon. So I don't get it: why did you do it?

Richard meditated for a minute, and gathered up courage. There was no turning back now, and this was it. Now or never. – Because, in a way, I hurt…If you hurt? – Kori turned her head to the side, not quite understanding. – I mean…Wh-When I saw what they were saying to you, it h-hurt me too. If you cry, it feels wrong, nothing and no one should make you feel bad. It makes sense to me somehow. You're wonderful, and I have always wanted and will always protect you from people like them because…..Because I really, really like you.

Kori was blushing as red as her hair. Richard was looking at the ground, waiting for a reaction, but found no sound coming from her. Instead, he felt her palm lifting up his chin, and a soft kiss that landed on her cheek. His face immediately lifted, and his eyes focused on hers.

\- I… I really like you too, and thank you for everything. Can…can we meet more often? - Dick stared at her with the most grateful eyes one could imagine.

-I would like nothing more. – Kory was starting to get close, and Richard could sense a "I want to give you a soft and warm kiss on your lips, if that's ok" vibe from her, so he closed his eyes and prepared for it. It would have been perfect if Alfred hadn't interrupted them.

\- Sir, I have been waiting for almost an hour and…OH! I'm sorry master… I'll wait outside again. – The face from the two teenagers was simply red and embarrassed. They both looked at each other, acknowledging their time together had come to an end.

Kori, however, did plant a kiss on his lips and quickly said something so fast and loud that Richard only caught the words "Ok-I'll-meet-you-tomorrow-bye!". Then she left and gave a smack on the door. Richard was then left there, smiling like a teenager would when your crush becomes closer to you and gives you a kiss. This day had gone better than expected, and tomorrow…tomorrow was full of promises to both Kori and him.


End file.
